A molded component for a waterproof connector is conventionally known in which a thick, board-like waterproof rubber stopper which is called a mat seal is integrally attached to a connector housing made of hard resin. For example, FIG. 9 is a figure which shows a cross section of a waterproof connector described in a patent document 1.
In the waterproof connector, a mat seal 120 is molded at the back of a connector housing 110, and a terminal 105 is inserted into a terminal accommodating room of the connector housing 110 by passing through a through hole 122 of the mat seal 120. In this way, the internal circumference of the through hole 122 of the mat seal 120 is adhered to the outer circumference of an electric wire 106 which extends from the terminal 105 so that a space between the connector housing 110 and the electric wire 106 is sealed.